1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to portable tanks suitable for receiving liquid waste wherein a relatively large capacity receptacle may be readily manually handled and transported, but is capable of concise storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles, such as trailers, motor homes, and the like, normally include built-in liquid waste holding tanks into which sinks, baths and toilets discharge. Such holding tanks require periodic voiding, and such built-in holding tanks require that the vehicle be moved to a septic tank or other discharge location.
It is common to park a recreational vehicle in a single location for weeks, or even months, at a time, and once the vehicle has been parked and situated movement of the vehicle to permit emptying of the holding tank is inconvenient and troublesome.
This problem can be avoided by utilizing a portable liquid waste receiving tank directly connected to the vehicle waste system whereby liquid waste is discharged into the portable receptacle, rather than into the built-in vehicle holding tank. However, such portable tanks are usually of relatively small size and capacity, i.e. 10 to 20 gallons, in view of the necessity of manually transporting the tank to a sewage receiving location. The transportation of such portable waste water tanks is improved by building wheels into the receptacle, and a handle is often molded into the receptacle's synthetic body at a location remote from the wheels to simplify handling. However, even with built-in wheels and handles, a full 20 gallon liquid waste tank will weigh over 160 pounds and the manual handling and transporting of such a portable tank is difficult.
With larger sizes of portable liquid waste receptacles it is known to provide the same with a handle or hitch permitting the hitch to be dropped over a towing vehicle hitch ball whereby the tank may be pulled by the vehicle to the waste discharge location. Such use of a vehicle attachment reduces the effort required to transport the portable tank to the discharge point, but the handling and maneuvering of a full liquid waste tank is difficult.